Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear FNAF1= Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the Five Night's at Freddy's series and appears in all the games in some form. He is the mascot of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and lead singer in the Fazbear band. He is also one of the two animatronics who's eyes glow at night, second being Foxy. Appearances Freddy is a brown bear animatronic with blue eyes. On stage he wears a black top hat and bowtie, and holds a microphone in his right paw. He also has small black freckles and an odd set of teeth protruding from his lower jaw. There are also mysterious hand-prints on his face. Behavior Freddy, like Bonnie and Chica, starts the night on the Show Stage. He doesn't become fully active until the third night, but once he does he follows a set pattern to the office. The path is as follows: Show Stage, then Dining Area, then Restrooms, then Kitchen, then East Hall, then East Hall Corner, then the Office. He'll mostly stay out of the camera's view, but if the player checks a room he is in it will slow him down on his way to the Office. Freddy will also appear on the first two nights, but only in the following scenario: when the player's power runs out his song will begin to play and his eyes will be visible in the darkness behind the left door. Once this happens there's no way for the player to stop Freddy, so it is advised to 'play dead (stop moving the mouse)' to boost the chances of making it to 6AM. Trivia * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". * In the first game, Freddy is the only animatronic to approach and enter The Office from both sides (the East Hall in his standard attack, and in the West Hall if the player runs out of power). * Freddy is always the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. This includes during the Custom Night if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 while the others are much lower. This is possibly why there are no in-game files of any animatronics on the Show Stage without Freddy actively present, or vice versa. * Freddy has a counterpart named "Golden Freddy". It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. * The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he is the only animatronic that comes after the player when the power goes out, and hides in the darker areas of each room. * In Freddy's distorted poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * Freddy is possessed by Gabriel, a child who went missing in the Missing Children Incident. |-|FNaF2= |-|FNaF3 |-|FNaF4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4